Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed Halloween Special One-Shot
by commanderstarscream123
Summary: Its Halloween and Ooarai's Sensha-Do Team is getting ready for a Halloween party at nighttime! This time they invited some people from other schools that do Sensha-Do. Miho has to go buy a Halloween costume while Saber's parents sent him the costume that he had finished before the school year started. Or is it just another party...? [I do NOT own Girls und Panzer]


**Hello and Happy Halloween everyone, this is commanderstarscream. As the fanfiction title says this is a Halloween one shot for the Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Girls und Panzer. On another note Happy Halloween!**

 **WARNING: This chapter will have spoilers if I didn't post Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed chapter 2 or 3 yet.**

 **Note: The new tank team names are for the following tanks: AMX-13 (Bulldog Team), Panzer V Ausf G (Leopard Team), and Panzer III (Fox Team), M48A3 Patton (Wolf Team), M103 (Dragon Team)**

* * *

 **Halloween Special: Murder Run**

* * *

 **Ooarai High School Carrier Ziukaku**

 **Pacific Ocean**

 **3:00 PM October 31st, 20XX**

It was Halloween for both the students of Ooarai Girls High School and residents of the School Carrier Zuikaku. Since today was a Friday, Ooarai's sensha-do team was currently practicing for future upcoming tournament matches. At the moment, Ooarai's sensha-do teams were all present, except for three tank teams of Bulldog Team, Leopard Team, and Fox Team. Those three excused themselves, because they had something "important" to do, and all of them left when the school ended that day.

The practice match was in an elimination format in which the last tank standing would be the winner. Halfway into the match there were only six tanks left in the match.

The Rabbit Team's M3 Lee and the Duck Team's Type 89 I-Go were all shot early on, with their white flags up. The Mallard Team's Char B1 Bis withstood for a while, only to be finally knocked out when all of its tracks gave way. Not long after, the Wolf Team's M48A3 Patton sputtered out its white flag.

Only the Turtle Team, Dragon Team, Anteater Team, Leopon Team, Hippo Team, and, last but not least, Ankou Team were still in the game.

Right now, the Dragon Team teamed up with the Ankou Team, since both were the targets of the other remaining tanks. They decided to start their plan:

Operation Baton Pass II

The Leopon Team teamed up with the Hippo Team, and both were trying to track down the Dragon Team's M103. It was this tank that knocked out the Wolf Team early in the match, using a 120 mm HE shell to shatter the Patton's vulnerable rear armor.

Meanwhile, the Turtle Team and the Anteater Team were in alliance, and both were stalking the Ankou Team.

"They have the most experience with Sensha-do," Anzu talked over the radio. "Why not get them first?"

"Agreed!" Nekota called over.

Unknown to both, Miho aready spotted them, her keen eyes noting the Hetzer's paintjob and the Type 3 Chi-Nu's distinct silhouette. She led her team's Panzer IV ausf. H to lure the two tanks into a trap, set up for the Operation Baton Pass II.

Dragon team was swerving left and right, so they won't get hit by a tank shell from the Tiger(P) and the STuG III, because despite being a heavy tank they can still get knocked out if a tank shell from the Tiger (P) and STuG III hits their rear armor. Ten minutes later, the M103 and Pz IV Anko passed each other and simultaneously fired their main cannons. The M103's 120mm shell hit the Hetzer, which took out the Turtle Team, while ramming into Anteater team's Type 3 Chi-Nu.

At the same time, Miho's tank accurately shot at the StuG III, and was currently flanking the Tiger (P). Within minutes, the only tank left standing was the M103, thanks to its driver, Ian Redfield, who adjusted the tank's angling and managed to bounce some of the 75mm AP shells from Team Ankou.

"Close call!" Yukari groaned, but she and others sighed in relief.

The practice match was finally over.

Now, it was 4:00 PM, and Leopon, Dragon, and Ankou Teams were helping repair the damage to the tanks.

The damages ranged from blown tracks, to huge dents in the tank's armor, to some drive wheels that had been blown off. Not to mention that the tanks needed to be maintained, and the males of Dragon team were helping out with the heavy lifting, while Miho and Yukari were taking care of the inventory. In the middle of the maintenance and heavy lifting, the student council appeared at the front door of the tank garage. Momo Kawashima approached both Ankou and Dragon team.

"Commander Nishizumi, Vice Commander Aldrich," she said. "We want to talk to the both of you about something. So can you come to the Student Council Office once both of you are finished?"

Saber Aldrich who was currently checking his team's M103 grunted out: "OK."

Miho looked up from the clipboard she was holding and gave an affirmative nod.

"Wonder what the council want to talk about?" she wondered.

"Hey!" a voice cut her train of thought.

"Oh, sorry!" Miho answered.

"Need fuel for the M103," he groaned, checking the engine.

"OK," she replied, handing him a canister.

"15/40, good!" Saber replied. "Man, you sure know your tank stuff, Miho!"

"Thanks," she replied, smiling.

In half an hour, the three teams finished the maintenance and repairs, so Miho and Saber both walked to the Student Council office.

"What are you wearing?" Miho asked.

"My usual male Sensha-do uniform," he answered. "Why?"

Miho pointed at his chest, and he looked.

"Oops," he moaned, trying to remove a brown stain with his finger. Apparently, he was drinking a latte, which he made at home; unfortunately, he rocked a little too much as he walked, causing a few drops to fall on his chest.

Miho giggled.

"Let's wash that later," Miho said. "For now, we go to the office."

* * *

 **Student Council Office**

When Miho and Saber stepped in, the first thing they noticed was that the office was covered with Halloween decorations. Even the desk and chairs looked different, as they were covered with vine decorations and the desks were painted in a style somewhat similar to a pirates' treasure chest. The office lighting had been dimmed a bit to make the atmosphere a bit more like Halloween.

"Wow," Miho remarked.

"Are they this diligent?" Saber whistled, impressed.

Apparently, the student council members looked like they're more than ready for a Halloween party, except for the costume, which they had none right now. All three were sitting on a normal-looking couch set.

"Oh you're both here." said Momo, turning to face them. She did not lose her seemingly glaring eyes, although they looked a little soft.

"So what do the three of you want to talk to us about?" asked Saber.

"Well as the two of you should already know," Anzu said, reclining in her seat with an extra large bag of dried sweet potatoes.

She bit one, then jumped up.

"It's Halloween!" she finished her sentence.

"And the three of us decided to host a Halloween part of sorts," said Yuzu, smiling with her paperwork.

The news sent a chill running up on Miho's back, and she was not alone.

"Umm," Saber asked with some hesitance. "For what?"

"Wha-what does this Halloween party have to do with us two?" Miho stammered.

Both Miho and Saber began to back away ever so slowly to the student council's office door, which led back to the school's main hallway.

"Where are you two going?" Momo asked, almost snarling as she blocked their escape route.

"Eh..."

"Well anyway," said Anzu. "We want you two to tell the Sensha-do team to meet up outside the garage around 9:00 PM."

"Also tell them that they have to wear a Halloween costume," Momo said bluntly. "The same goes for you two."

"A Halloween party...huh," Saber pondered. "I wonder how this will turn out."

* * *

After telling the Sensha-do team members which took less then five minutes as they just texted or sent a voice msg via whatsapp to the rest of the team.

After texting and exiting the school, Saber turned to face Miho.

"Miho," he said. "What are you going to wear for the party?"

"I don't know," replied Miho "I've never really been in a Halloween party before, and I don't have a costume for the party either. What about you?"

"Well," Saber replied. "I've been in 4 Halloween parties so far but 2 of them were back when I was around 3-4 years old, and the other two were when I was 12 and 13 years old. Plus, I threw away the costumes away two years ago since I didn't fit in them anymore. From the looks of things we may have to buy some costumes."

"Well I know a store that sells halloween related items, but I don't know if they have any costumes that I may like," Miho said.

"Maybe we can check it out and see if they have any first," said Saber, although it sounded more like a question.

"Might as well," said Miho.

"Can we go back to my place first?" asked Saber. "I have to get something."

"Okay. What do you have to get?" asked Miho curiously.

"You'll see," he smirked.

When both Miho and Saber arrived in Saber's Modern Japanese House, the first thing that Saber noticed was that there were 3 packages waiting for him inside his apartment. He assumed that it was probably from his parents, and his mother delivered it as his father was currently at work. His parents were also the only ones who had the spare key for the door lock for his apartment room.

"I wonder what's in the packages?" Saber asked out loud.

He began to open the smaller cardboard first, and noticed that it contained a suit that was designed to look like some form of armor specifically made for the body parts that have a joint. The second and third packages contained some parts of a costume that he had been working on for a little over one year. The costume was actually inspired by the Transformers franchise, which was a show that he always loved with the exception of a few cartoons or movies.

"Huh...Well, at least I don't have to worry about the costume part," Saber said in shock.

Confused at what Saber was saying, Miho looked over Saber's shoulders and saw the reason as to why he didn't have to worry about the "costume" part.

"Umm," Miho giggled. "I...I still have to find one for myself."

Saber looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Well if we hurry up and drive to a clothes store we may still be able to find a costume that fits you," he said.

When Saber finished the sentence, he quickly opened one of the drawers put the item in his pocket, and quickly picked up the two packages with Miho helping him carry the third and lightest one. Then Saber opened the trunk of the muscle car that was in a parking lot, and placed the three packages inside. He motioned for Miho, who was in a bit of shock, to get in. Once Miho was sitting in the passenger side of the car, Saber started the Supercharged 6.2L SRT Hellcat V8 engine.

"You..." Miho gasped. "You had a muscle car?!"

"Yes...I do," Saber said sheepishly. "I just...rarely drive it on the carrier."

"What type of car is it?" asked Miho.

"It's a Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat," Saber said "It was released in November 13, 2014. I got it as a birthday present two years after on the same day and month."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the mall, which should have a clothes store to buy Miho's Halloween costume. Even the store has some Halloween decorations, and the store was also selling Halloween costumes.

"Out of curiosity," Saber asked. "What do you want your costume to look like?"

Miho smiled and said:

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh yeah," Saber said. "Miho, while you choose your costume I'm going to see if I can add anything on my current costume. Is that OK with you?"

"Okay," said Miho. "Let's meet back here in about 20 minutes?"

"Sure," Saber replied, and went off.

Saber quickly ran to a store to pick up something, which he had ordered and figured that he can pick it up now, in order to place it on the helmet of his costume later. After that, he went to a nearby coffeehouse, ordering an Iced White Chocolate Mocha and a Cappuccino. He also got a Teavana Shaken Strawberry Green Tea Infusion for Miho. Soon Saber went back to the spot the he and Miho had agreed to meet at in 15 minutes.

* * *

 **Miho's POV while Saber was getting something to add to his costume:**

After seeing Saber leave, I stretched and sighed.

"Alright then." I say to myself. "Let's see what the store has that I like and will wear for the Halloween party later."

I walked around the store trying to find something that suits me. Although I didn't really find anything most of the costumes looked pretty good. Most of the costumes were what some of the Sensha-do members may wear. So far I had seen costumes for Magical Girls, zombies, werewolves. I blushed when I went to a aisle and saw some costumes that are more appropriate for...um... _older_ girls.

"Y-Yeah...uh…" I blushed and thought to myself. "Those are much more appropriate for…older girls."

Hm...soldier costumes. Too obvious, plus I think Yukari would be the one to buy them.

I probably should've read what the aisle was for. The costumes there were really revealing. After passing about three more aisles, I managed to find a costume that I liked. I asked a store clerk where the changing rooms were and she pointed me to the females changing room.

"I like this costume," I thought looking in the mirror "I wonder how much it costs..."

"3,500 yen," the cashier said.

"Hmm," I pondered. "OK, I will buy it."

"It suits you well," she said, smiling.

"Oh!" I giggled. "Thank you.

* * *

 **Back to Third Person POV:**

After buying the costume, Miho walked back to the meeting point and waited for a few minutes before seeing Saber walk in the store.

"Miho," Saber said, giving her a greenish-red drink.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at it. "Wait a minute, it's-"

She wasted no time in slurping it through a straw.

"Mmm!" she groaned, sucking out the drink. "Teavana Shaken Strawberry Green Tea Infusion! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he replied, sipping his own. "You're enjoying it. I knew you would."

Afterwards, they went back to Saber's car, and he put on the costume from his trunk.

"So," Saber began. "Did the President say if we had to wear our costumes before we go to the party or something?"

"To be honest," Miho said. "I'm not so sure."

"Maybe we should wear it before we enter the school," Saber suggested.

"Yeah," said Miho, nodding. "Good idea."

When they reached the front of the school, the two of them stepped out and changed into their costumes. Saber decided to drive the Hellcat to front of the sensha-do team's tank garage and park it there. While it was rather easy for Miho to get back in the Hellcat, the same couldn't be said for Saber, so he had to change back into his regular clothes and change back into his costume, once he got out of the Hellcat. Miho did have to help with connecting one of the parts to his costume. Since the party was being held in the gym, both of them went there with Saber having little to no problem walking in his costume thanks to some modifications to the joint areas in his costume.

When both walked into Ooarai's gymnasium, they could see that some people were from Saunders, St. Glorianas, Pravda, and surprisingly Kuromorimine. From Saunders were Kei, Naomi, and Alice. From St. Glorianas were Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, Assam, and Rosehip. From Pravda were Katyusha, Nonna, Klara, and Nina. Finally from Kuromorimine were Maho Nishizumi, Itsumi Erika, and Akaboshi Koume.

When the gym door opened, some people who turned to look at who had entered, and had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the..." some of them gasped.

Others, however, just silently gawked at the costumes that both Saber and Miho were wearing.

"How much is that?" Alice asked, staring at Saber. "Man, Saber's costume looks high-tech!"

Others, however, gazed at Miho, whose dress gave off a feeling of royal aura.

"Ooh..." Azusa, the leader of the Rabbit Team, oohed and ahhed with her team. "So pretty..."

* * *

Saber's costume had a helmet that covered the top part of half of his face, with a visor that was surrounded by the helmet's frame. The visor was pitch black on the outside, so Saber could look out just fine, but people trying to look in the visor would find it difficult to see anything. The mouth and nose were covered by a battle mask with small speakers on hidden in either side of the battle mask that distorted his voice to make it unrecognizable. There was also a place for the headphones or earbuds inside of the helmet, if you want to listen to your own music without letting anyone else know what you're listening to. Saber's right arm from the elbow down was currently occupied by a futuristic-looking cannon. There was a pair of wings on the back of the costume along with a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. The left arm had armored plates on it, along with wiring on the costume. The torso was covered in dark blue armor with the chest part painted in black, and the center of the chest was bulging out a bit. Saber looked like a mixture of both Shockwave and Soundwave from the Transformers Prime series with a majority of the torso from Shockwave while the helmet and color scheme was from Soundwave. There was also a dark purple cape flowing behind the Saber's costume.

Miho's costume was a periwinkle sky blue dress with the skirt pants, which were also a sky blue color reaching just above the ankles. There was a pair of white feathered wings connected to the dress. She was also wearing a crystal blue off her shoulder gown that flowed from her shoulders to her ankles. She was wearing high heeled shoes that were sky blue in color in addition with sky blue stockings.

* * *

The reactions of the guests and sensha-do teams varied, from shock and awe to admiration and even a bit of envy, from both the males and females that were at the Halloween party. Most of Ooarai's Sensha-do teams, along with some members of other visiting schools, was split between shock and admiration because they never took their Sensha-do team commander to be this well beautiful and adventurous, nor did they expect their vice commander to be arriving with their commander at the same time and the fact that Saber's costume looked rather futuristic, and realistic.

Hippo Team were wearing some costumes that are related to history, such Riko Matsumoto wearing a replica of Erwin Rommel's commander uniform. Rabbit Team girls were wearing costumes relating to passive animals such as butterflies, birds, and, of course, rabbits. Anteater team girls were wearing costumes from female video game characters. The costumes were replicas of Princess Zelda, Samus Aran with her Zero Suit, and a surprising exact replica of Lady Palutena. Those from Turtle Team were wearing costumes relating to some real-life jobs, with Momo Kawashima wearing a business woman suit, Yuzu wearing a modern waitress uniform, and Anzu wearing a female chef's uniform. Leopon team's own mechanics were wearing animal costumes related to felines. The girls from the Mallard team were wearing business suits, with Sodoko wearing a JSDF dress uniform. Last but not least, the girls of the Duck team had opted to wear their uniform they use while playing volleyball.

Ankou team had decided to wear different costumes. Mako was wearing a cat costume which was actually fitting. Saori was wearing a witch costume that consists of a two piece pumpkin orange dress, and a cute tiny pumpkin on her head, along with a short black cape. Hana donned a red yukata with flowers below the yukata's waste line. Surprisingly, Yukari was wearing a custom-ordered wolf costume, made for girls below the age of 15.

"Is that..." Miho asked, sweating a little.

"It's great!" Yukari replied innocently.

From the Kuromorimine, Maho was wearing a black charisma idol outfit. The outfit consisted of a women's black suit, black leather gloves, sunglasses, a white shirt that showed a bit of cleavage, a red waist band along with a short black skirt, and black high heeled shoes. Erika was wearing a black gothic outfit. Koume was wearing a blue Dirndl dress which consists of a bodice, low-cut blouse with short puff sleeves, a full skirt and apron. The low-cut blouse was white while the skirt was black and the apron was a light blue color.

From St. Gloriana, Darjeeling was wearing a magical girl costume which consisted of a royal blue colored hair bow tie, a short white cloak that fell above her knees, blue button up shirt, along with a plaid skirt that reached above her kneecap and blue boots. Orange Pekoe wore a pink nurse's costume which included a medical kit. Assam donned a maid's outfit. Rosehip, however, was wearing a genie costume consisting of a two piece purple colored shirt and baggy pants, golden headband, and a purple off the shoulder gown. Rosehip was also carrying a genie lamp with a purple color for the lamp's middle part.

From Saunders, Kay dressed up in a pirate captain costume, consisting of red overcoat with gold buttons, the pirate captain's hat, a white shirt sailor's shirt along with a yellow waistband. Naomi donned a ghost recon sniper costume, and Alisa wore a succubus costume, which is not too revealing (thankfully).

From Pravda, Katyusha was wearing a pumpkin costume, which was basically a two-piece outfit with orange and black vertical stripes on the puffy sleeves and pants. She was also wearing an orange and black-striped thigh-high sock on her left leg, and a red and black striped one on her right leg. Nonna was wearing a child caretaker costume (Miho chuckled at that). Klara was wearing a blue ice skater outfit, and Nina was wearing a Sarafan (traditional Russian jumper dress).

There were also four other members from Team Dragon and Team Wolf. From Team Dragon were Ian Redfield, and Natalie Mochizuki, who were the team's driver and gunner respectively. From Team Wolf were Megan Wilkinson, and Lance Winston. Ian was dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow, complete with a hat and compass. Natalie was dressed up like a female version of the playable character from the video game "Assassin's Creed Black Flag." Lance was dressed as Colress from "Pokemon Black and White," and Megan who was dressed as a cowgirl.

* * *

Miho was currently looking at Saber's costume with shock as when Saber had put the costume on she wasn't able to see it properly.

"Wow, that looks high tech!" Miho replied. "Saber, how much money did you spend on making that costume?"

"Well," Saber answered, fidgeting a little. "I can't remember the exact cost, but it's somewhere around one and a half months worth of my allowance."

Kay had seen Miho and went to greet her.

"Miho!" she called out. "Hello there! How are you doing?"

"I am fine," Miho replied, giving a curtsy.

Kay noticed Saber, and beelined for him.

"Hello!" she declared, giving him a handshake. "I'm...wait. Are you from Saunders?"

"Nope," Saber replied, sweating a little in embarrassment.

Kay began to analyze Saber's costume, which made him even more nervous.

"Umm," Saber broke the silence. "Why do you ask?"

"Is your family rich?" she bluntly asked.

"Uh..." Saber hesitated.

"Well," she shrugged, shaking his hands enthusiastically. "I am Kay, and I am the overall commander of Saunders' Sensha-do team! Nice to meet you."

"Nice...nice to meet you," Saber said. "I am Saber Aldrich, and I'm a transfer student from the West Coast Navy High School. I am also the former second-in-command of its tankery team. Now, I am Ooarai's new SIC."

Saber finished, trying to ignore the reactions from all around him. Some of them were a little amusing.

"Man," Anzu groaned playfully. "Saber! Can't you give a little more money for our school?"

It sounded more like a demand, than a plea. Saber looked away, trying to avoid her glances.

* * *

The Halloween party was in high gear, with everyone chatting in groups, apple bobbing, and doing other activities. At the moment, however, Ian was currently running away from Natalie and Saber, who were both chasing him, angry at something he accidentally did. Saber and Natalie can be heard shouting "IAN, GET BACK HERE!" However, Saber sounded more terrifying, due to the voice distortion caused by the hidden speakers in his helmet which also made his voice sound deeper. Surprisingly, Saber's costume didn't restrict his movements because of some special modifications he did to his costume, especially in the joint areas. Ian made a sharp right turn and kept on running. Saber, whose costume was a bit bulky, crashed into a wall but managed to chase Ian after recovering.

The commotion caused some of the guests to look at the chase that was happening. Suddenly, the Student Council stepped on the stage.

"Is everyone having a GREAT time?" Anzu announced.

The guests called out "YES" in response.

"Alright," said Momo, trying to act cool. "We have a special surprise for you all. We're having a game to end this party-"

"With a bang!" Anzu finished, slightly annoyed at Momo's serious tone. "And we're going to have a blast!"

Momo just rolled with it, despite rolling her eyes in slight annoyance.

"The game's name is Murder Run," explained Yuzu. "Basically one person will be the killer, and the rest of the people will have to hide from the killer. It's a last person standing type of game."

"However," Anzu said. "Due to the fact that we have guests from different schools, each school will send a representative to draw straws to decide who will be the murderer. And since there are a lot of people here, the murderer will be able to choose two or three other people to assist them."

"Once you get tagged by the murderer you're dead and will have to come back here if you want to watch the match or if you do not wish to be a spectator and want to do something else," Momo finished.

"Also," said Yuzu. "The last runner standing will be the murderer next round and will be able to choose another team. If a murderer is near your hiding spot, a song will be playing in your earpiece. The hiding areas are: the part of the forest that is closest to the school, the tank's garage, the gym, and the outside area of the school. The winner will be the team that manages to tag everyone the fastest."

"The participants will have about 45 seconds to hide and they will have a earpiece to receive information about who is out and when the killers will begin," said Anzu. "Etc and etc...OK?"

"OK!" the crowd answered in unison, and the guests and everyone commenced.

Each school sent out one representative. Kuromorimine chose Maho, St. Gloriana chose Assam, Saunders chose Naomi, Pravda chose Nonna, and Ooarai chose Yukari.

"The person who receives the short straw will be the killer and can choose their team of 2 or 3 people," Yuzu announced.

It turned out that Assam picked the short straw, and decided to choose Alisa and Klara as her assistants. The guests that weren't playing stayed in the school hall while the rest of the runners went to find someplace to hide. Even Mako decided to play, which shocked Saori as Mako is known to be scared of the supernatural and scary stuff.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Saori.

"More of being alone," Mako remarked.

Miho and Saber went to hide inside the M103. Saber took off the really bulky parts of his costume, and placed them in his Hellcat. Miho did the same, but took off the high heel shoes and placed them in Saber's car, Miho decided to wear her normal school shoes instead. He decided to keep the cannon, and the part of the helmet that modifies his voice. Saber did keep some of the bulky parts of the costume on. He had been wearing a dark blue overcoat with a black button up shirt under the overcoat inside of his costume. The color of his clothes makes it harder for other people to spot him in the darkness.

Hippo team split into two groups, and hid in the history club room and the rest hid in the watchtower. Duck team hid in some really hard to find places in the gym. Rabbit team hid near where they found the M3 Lee. Ankou Team hid in various places, such as a closet in their classroom. Kuromorimine girls, along with other guests, hid somewhere in the forest. Kay and Naomi hid in their C-5M Super Galaxy that they flew to Ooarai in.

Once everyone was in their hiding spot, Ami Chouno, who was at the Halloween party, announced: "Ready? The murder run starts now!"

Making good use of the tank's gadgets, Saber looked outside by using the commander's eyepiece. He checked to see whether the murderers were near the garage or not. Sadly, he did see Assam, and sweated a little. Luckily, Assam went somewhere else.

A few minutes later their earpiece came on with Noriko Isobe saying: "Guys you're going to have to be careful. Klara's really good at sneaking up on people. She might already be behind you."

Behind Noriko were Duck team and Rabbit team, Hippo team, Anteater team along with Kay, Yuzu, Momo and Katyusha.

Once the warning finished, Erika and Koume suddenly screamed out loud. Both Miho and Saber's faces suddenly became ghost-white with dread, and Saber quickly used the commander's eyepiece and his eyes widened in fear. Klara was walking towards the M103.

"Hurry!" Saber whispered furiously at Miho.

Without hesitation, Miho obliged, following Saber as he opened the hatch. He then helped her to get out, trying to avoid ripping her dress. Then, the two jumped down and silently but quickly ran away.

"I see you!" Klara screamed happily, sighting them and and gaining on them.

"Quickly!" Miho gasped, as she looked behind. She stared in horror at Klara's amazing speed; she looked more like a tiger than a human.

"Where are you?" Klara hissed. "Man! I lost them!"

"Here!" Saber pointed at a tree with low branches. "Let's climb that before she sees us!"

He hoisted her up, and she easily climbed up the tree, her blue dress glittering in the moonlight.

"Uf!" Saber moaned, trying to climb up after her. His costume was not only bulky, but his left arm had a cannon on, forcing him to put much of his effort on his right hand and both of his feet.

"Are you OK?" Miho asked.

"Yes," Saber grumbled. Man, I should have brought my binoculars today..."

Suddenly, they saw someone approach the tree. Saber gasped, but Miho clapped her hands.

"Onee-chan!" she cried out, as Maho climbed up.

"Good thing it was me," she remarked. "Not the killers."

Both Miho and Saber shivered a little.

Suddenly the music played in Saber, Miho, and Maho's earpieces which meant that a killer was near them. Sadly, it could not say which direction the killer was coming from. Saber quickly looked down, left, right, and behind him. Apparently, Miho and Maho had also heard the music and began looking at one of the tree trunks, and saw someone climbing the trunk on the tree next to them.

"Quick!" Maho whispered to the others. "Get down!"

They all tried to climb down as quickly as possible, without making a noise. While the sisters easily climbed down, Saber groaned as he struggled to keep the smaller branches away from the gaps in his costume.

"Ouch!" he moaned. "Man, I need to upgrade this suit..."

He finally jumped down, and ran with the other two.

Suddenly, he felt a sensation, as if warning him. He quickly looked over his shoulders, and noticed Assam, and Alisa chasing after them.

"Yikes!" he whispered, trying to run with all his might.

Despite not being as fast as Klara, the two chasers were sprinting with ease. Then, the announcement rang out: "Time's up! Round 1 of Murder Run is over!"

Miho and Maho both panted, leaning on a tree nearby. Saber limped over, before falling down on fours, sweating from the heat trapped inside of his suit.

"Almost had it!" Alisa groaned, snapping her fingers.

"We learn next time," Assam said, calmly as she fixed her hair.

All of them walked back to the school hall to choose the next murderer. There will be a total of two more rounds before they announce the winner.

The ones that had not been murdered had to draw straws again, but the second round was similar to the previous one. This time, the killer was Maho and her assistants were Erika, and Naomi.

"Wonder how fast this one will end?" Mako asked.

* * *

"Ready?" Ami called out again as the announcer. "Round 2 of Murder Run, begin!"

Surprisingly, it was a short match, as everyone decided to change their hiding spots. The runners decided to split into groups of two and hide somewhere. Saber, Miho, and Darjeeling hid at the roof of the school. The other runners hid somewhere else such as the watchtower, inside a cave, under a tank, in the C-5M's cockpit, and other more imaginary spots. The first places that Maho, Erika, and Naomi went to were the C-5M, the garage, and the watchtower. Within ten to twenty minutes the only ones left that hasn't been 'killed' are Saber, Miho, and Darjeeling.

Maho exited the stairway that led to the roof. She was being flanked by Erika on her left, and Naomi on her right. The three killers went after Darjeeling first, which allowed Saber and Miho to exit the rooftop and hide somewhere else. While running down the stairs, Saber tripped on one of the stairs and hit the floor. Luckily, the stair he tripped on was close to the floor, so he didn't get hurt much. He quickly ran past Miho, as the three killers were right behind him. The three killers tagged Miho, and ran past her. Now it was only Saber left and he was quickly tagged by Maho who was behind him when Saber decided to look in the Hallway that he just ran in. The killers along with Saber and Miho walked back to the hall after Maho tagged Saber.

"Time's up!" the announcer roared again. "Round 2 of Murder Run is over!"

* * *

This time, Saber picked up the short straw, meaning that he was now the 'killer'. He smiled evilly, which showed one of his canine teeth, looking more like a vampire than a human. Saber chose Natalie Mochizuki and Ian Redfield, because the three had played cops and robbers before, and the three of them were the cops. That round of Cops and Robbers was probably the shortest round that West Coast Navy High's tankery team ever had.

"Ready?" the announcement rang. "Round 3, start!"

When the announcement that the killers was released, Saber and his assistants smirked evilly and sprinted to some of the places that they suspect the runners might be. Saber ran to the forest and hid in a bush while looking out for some form of motion.

Saber heard the girls from Leopon team saying: "Let's go through the forest, Given that there's only three of them and four of us they'll leave one of us not killed. Plus if we're faster then them, they won't be able to catch us."

Smirking Saber said to himself: "Beyond that ridgeline. Distance: 80 meters."

Saber leaped out of the bushes, sprinted silently, and quickly 'killed' all four.

"What?!" all four screamed. "How was that possible?!"

The girls from Leopon team felt Saber tagging them with paint, the one used to indicate that they had been killed. They then looked up at Saber, who was sitting on top of a boulder, smirking.

"You've just been killed," he replied, whistling as the girls gawked at him.

Ian Redfield had caught Duck team who were found in stairway B. Natalie Mochizuki had caught Hippo Team who were hiding under the tanks.

"That was fast!" the Duck Team declared.

"Like the blitzkrieg!" Erwin groaned.

"Team," Saber ordered his allies. "Save Ankou for last."

They all smirked, and happily complied, as they continued their one-sided hunt.

Meanwhile, Erika, Naomi, and Rosehip all gawked at the screen, seeing how easily Saber caught up to the Leopon Team. It did not help that his smile was sinister, despite his bulky suit.

"We better watch him..." Naomi whispered, looking away. "Even Alisa looked like a saint compared to his hunting power."

"You guys be careful!" Nakajima whispered to the Turtle Team, who hid nearby. "Saber's team is way faster and sneakier then Assam's. One of their members might be already behind you."

"How did you all get 'killed' that fast?" Momo asked, oblivious to Saber hanging upside down from a tree branch.

She felt paint on her side.

"Got you all," he smirked, as the trio stared in shock.

"And your suit!" Momo roared. "They even seem to help you hide in the dark, for crying out loud!"

All three girls shrieked and objected to Saber's incredible speed. Their voices echoed through other girls' earpieces.

"Found you all," Natalie replied, as Darjeeling, Assam, and Orange Pekoe hid on the school roof. They were focused on listening to the earpieces, unaware that Natalie sneaked upon them.

"What the!" Assam gasped, clapping her mouth shut. "That was fast!"

More shrieks and screams rang out, as Natalie wasted no time jumping away, and tagging Koume just she was trying to exit through a stairway. More screams continued to echo, as Ian tagged Alisa and Kay in a parking lot. He and Natalie both then banded together, and rounded up Megan and Lance, who tried to sneak around the lot, only to get caught.

Within only a few minutes, the whole Ankou Team, Maho, Nonna, Klara, and Katyusha were the only ones alive.

"Who are they?!" Katyusha whispered furiously. "Are they even humans?!"

"Let's split up," Maho said, and the others quickly agreed. There was no time to think through; they had to react fast.

Maho went with the Ankou Team, while the others hid in a remote part of the forest, hoping that the killers would not notice them.

"Got you all," Saber suddenly appeared from a tree branch, hanging as he put paint on all except Katyusha; fortunately for her, she was too small for him to reach.

It did not matter.

"AHHHH!" Katyusha screamed in horror, seeing her "bodyguards" easily caught. She ran away, unaware that her screams gave away her presence, and Ian and Natalie easily caught her and 'killed' her.

"That leaves us," said Saber, stretching as he regrouped with Ian and Natalie. "With Maho and the Ankou...Let's fish them!"

They spread out, and soon found them. Seeing a small flicker of light from a familiar room, Saber beelined for the one room that he knew:

"They're in the Student Council room," he whispered. "Somebody opened up a cell phone by mistake. Hehe..."

"I hope nobody saw that," Saori whispered, as Saber crept up on the door, which was open.

"Another mistake," he hissed, gleeful that everything was going well. "Ian, Natalie. Commence slaughter time."

They crept through the door, like predators stalking their prey. Saber saw Mako, hiding behind a sofa, and 'killed' Mako.

"GHOOOSTTTTSSSSS!" she screamed, which echoed all around the room.

"Augh!" Saber, Ian, and Natalie all groaned, taken aback by the sudden noise.

Her scream warned the others, and they made a split decision.

"Go!" Miho screamed, as the rest of the survivors made a dash for the open door. Although the door was large enough for all of them to pass through, Ian and Natalie were waiting for them.

"Got you!" Ian and Natalie both yelled, tagging Saori and Hana respectively, who were the last to leave the room.

Yukari, Miho, and Maho all ran through the hallway, trying to outrun the killers.

"Oof!"

Unfortunately, Yukari tripped, and the trio caught her.

"Leave the two for me," Saber hissed. "Commencing my classic scare tactic..."

He then ran downstairs, then ran as fast as possible, using the sounds of running from above to give him some direction.

"They're above me," he noted. "Then, they stopped."

He smiled.

"This will work," he snickered, as he crept upstairs, in order to run a direction that both girls were not looking at.

The tactic was plain and simple: the two girls would run towards Saber, assuming that the chasers were behind them. Then, Saber would run INTO them, and tag both when they least expect it. Needless to say, it worked perfectly, as both girls screamed when they were killed by a "robot thing" right in front of them. Saber laughed hysterically, leaning on a wall to avoid damaging his suit any further.

"Man!" he groaned. "You two scream like cute girls!"

Maho, however, bore a very irritated face.

"Please," she growled. "Get lost."

"Eh?" Saber asked, but continued to laugh.

Maho walked up behind Saber, as he was laughing still.

"Get lost," she hissed, and Saber stopped cold.

"Eh..." he looked up, as Maho seemed to tower over him. "Oh no-no-no!"

He ran on impulse, as Maho dashed after him.

"Come back here!" she screeched. "You call me a 'cute girl'? I will make you scream like a little girl!"

"AHHH!" Saber screamed; surprisingly, his voice _did_ sound like a little girl.

"Onee-chan!" Miho called out, trying to chase after her sister to pacify her.

The three of them ran all the way back to the Gym, as Saber continued to race through and enter the school hall.

"Come back here!" Maho roared, as Saber's face paled with dread. He circled around the hall, with Maho hot on his trail. Miho chased them, then noticed her team, and quickly sat down, as Maho finally caught up to Saber, partially strangling him.

"Watch your mouth next time," she growled. "Pervert."

"Augh! I-I will!" he answered, before Maho released him. He panted hard, glad to be safe for now.

"So!" Anzu called out from the stage. "Is everyone ready to see which team killed the fastest?"

"Yes!" everybody replied.

"Ye-yeah," Saber gasped, still feeling a little choked.

Yuzu pressed a button on the keyboard, which displayed the time each team had taken to kill the runners in 'Murder Run'. Assam, Alisa, and Klara took too long to kill the runners, so they received last place. Maho, Erika, and Naomi took about twenty five minutes to kill all the runners. Finally Saber, Ian, and Natalie took twenty minutes to kill all the runners receiving first place.

"Ya-yay," Saber coughed. Natalie sighed, and went up to claim the prize for the first place.

"You apologize?" Maho asked, glaring.

"I-I do," he gasped. "So-sorry."

Maho nodded.

"Apology accepted," she replied, and walked away.

"Man!" he groaned, limping to Miho. "Your sister's scary!"

"She is," Miho giggled. "So, be careful, OK?"

"Ak-kay," he gasped, still coughing.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the Halloween party ended, and the guests went to their own modes of transportation that they had brought them in. Saunders went back to C-5M Super Galaxy, and began preparations to fly back to Saunders' school ship, while Kuromorimine went to the airship.

"Saber!" Miho asked. "Can you give me a lift back to my apartment, please?"

"OK!" Saber replied, his voice recovered. "Just let me get something from my locker, then we'll go."

After ten minutes, they went back to the Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat. Saber opened the passenger door for Miho, and when she got in, he closed the passenger door. The Hellcat's engine roared to life and drove out onto the road, following the route that Miho was pointing the directions to her apartment. In ten minutes, they stopped at the front of Miho's apartment and they got out of the car, with Saber carrying some of Miho's items up to her room.

"Man," he yelled. "That was a GREAT game!"

"You're great," she remarked. "Maybe next time, we'll get you."

"Suit yourself," he said, yawning. "Anyway, gotta go!"

"See ya!" Miho waved, as Saber drove back to his own apartment.

As he opened it, he locked it, threw away all of his stuff on a nearby chair, and crashed into his bed.

"Man," he sighed. "Maho and Miho were SO different. Maho gave me a nightmare, while Miho gave me a sweet feeling."

He smiled, then looked up.

"Happy Halloween," he declared, before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of my Halloween One-Shot for Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed. If there are any mistakes, please leave it in the reviews, and I'll try to correct the mistakes as soon as I can. Have a Happy Halloween and happy trick or treating.**

 **A big thank you to SeekerMeeker for his help with this One-Shot as he helped with the editing.**


End file.
